Rage Bolt
Rage Bolt '(ラジュ ボルト, ''Raju Boruto) is lightning magic enhancement utilized primarily by Royce Blixtrande of Wings of Archadia. While Rage Bolt can be classified under magical use, it is not directly a magic. More so it is a combination of Lightning Magic with Royce's rage, creating its crimson bolts as a result of it. Without one of the two key ingredients, Rage Bolt could not exist. As such it is specific to Royce who states that he is the only one who harness such energy. While it is exclusive to Royce, he admits that he has yet to wield it to its true potential given the difficulty it has in controlling it. Description During times of need, Royce is capable of tapping into that emotional state, causing his lightning to turn into a deep crimson red, earning him the name '''"Hell's Lightning". When increased by his rage, the lightning becomes tremendously more powerful but also becomes erradic and difficult to control when using for ranged attacks. This is why he typically uses it for melee purposes or to sweep a large area with blasts. He's even cautioned his allies to remain at a distance as he cannot guarantee their safety once they step within his striking range. Aside from its lack of precise control, tapping into rage also provides another consequence. Mainly, its ability to consume energy and stamina, leaving Royce exhausted after prolonged use. After a long battle, steam can be visibly seen coming off his body as it burns off the excess energy pumping through his veins. This causes him to tire quicker and give in to fatigue, even though he's at peak physical form. Effects During his fight with Lancaster Black, it was revealed that Rage Bolt has a second effect besides its augmented destructive power. Due to rage fueling this magic and its rather violent nature, Rage Bolt somehow is capable to disrupting the binds of other magics either directed at Royce or when he strikes against other magics, such as barriers and other magical constructs. This magic is described as somewhere between Crash and Dispelling Magic, but couldn't be classified as either. Since Royce isn't fully aware of the effect Rage Bolt can have against other Magics, he uses it in its most basic form, only recently realizing its true power. Up until now, Royce had always assumed that his magic was just naturally capable of dealing with other magics, attributing its ability to counter magic due to his raised power level and Rage Bolt's potency. Spells Also, when activating Rage Bolt, Royce has access to specific spells associated exclusively to this form of magic: Raging Red Bolt (ラジング レド ボルト,'' Rajingu Redo Boruto'') A spell that Royce is currently trying to master, but due to Rage Bolt's nature, is proving to be difficult. Raising his fist high above his head, Royce acts a human lightning rod, pulling in ambient electrical energy or even summoning them from clouds above and engulfing his entire body in red lightning. Once enough energy is gathered, Royce will strike the ground and release massive arcs of electricty that tear through solid earth in either an omni-directional path to strike multiple targets or send a series of them in one direction to strike an individual target. These arcs can reach incredible heights if charged with enough power, going so far as being able to strike airborn targets. When using this spell, he can drastically alter his immediate surroundings, causing whole structures to cave in around him and reducing large stone blocks to rubble. The process in which he's able to cause this level of destruction isn't limited to merely lightning tearing through a substance. It's more to do with how Rage Bolt effects the binding of structures, either physical constructs or magical spells. As such, this spell overloads what's holding these elements together and in the case of physical structures, reduces them to debris. The energy surges through it in an almost spiderweb like formation and then detonates shortly afterwards. This is how he is able to bring massive structures, such as large pillars or even multi-story buildings crumbling down. Advanced Spells Devil's Blade (デビル ス ブレーヅ, Debirusu Bureidu) Considered Royce's most destructive spell, it is a more powerful version of the Starbolt spell augmented through the use of Rage Bolt. While the charging action is still very much the same, the lightning surrounding Royce is now his trademark red lightning that crackles and roars much more violently around him. When he launches himself towards the target, he will strike them and create the same pillar of lightning that breaks off into five separate pieces, but instead of it ending there Royce will continue engulfing the target in red lightning and traveling forward. Both he and the target will remain completely engulfed in this red lightning, continuously damaging the target as they rocket forward destroying everything directly in its path. Its name, Devil's Blade, comes from the path it cuts through the ground and the color of the energy it emits during the process. Also, the pillar of lighting that creates is enough to part the clouds above, further showcasing this spell's awe-inducing visual effect. With his enhanced lightning's incredible destructive power, this spell is capable of vaporizing a target entirely, leaving behind no trace.